Brambleclaw and Squirrelfight
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: I decided to make my own version of Twilight, The 5th book in The New Prophecy. It kinda merges into Sunset along the way but oh well. I am not including the badger part. The first eleven chapters are Completely terrible so... yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think should of happened in twilight**

* * *

**Squirrelfight's P.O.V.  
**

A week after the battle with mudclaw, I was sitting in a nice old badger set under a tree. As i lay here, I think of Brambleclaw. I was soooooo sure he was right for me but i guess not. I start to cry. I am the only one here, so i don't care if i cry.

* * *

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

This morning, I followed squirrelflight out of camp. I watched her go into an abandoned badger set. I am currently hidding in a clump of bracken and i blend in well. we are a little way outside of thunderclan territory, so no one will creep up on us. I hear her cry and i feel like my heart is going to burst. I HATE when she cries because i want to see her happy. After a while she comes into the tiny clearing and starts saysing stuff as though she was talking to some cat but she is just getting things out of her head. "Why is he always with hawkfrost?" She says, looking at the ground. "I seem to be just a shadow when they are toghether!" She explains and plops down on the ground. the words are like tiny arrows that keep hitting me. I want to hear everything she says. "Why can't he see that Hawkfrost WANTS mistyfoot dead so he can be deputy. Hawkfrost is no better than his father." She growles and starts crying again. "Why dosen't he love me? What did i do?" she sobs and i almost jump on top of her but i wait. "mabybe ashfur is better for me." She says, sniffling and goes into the set. I sneek up after she goes down and follow her and block the entrance."Hi" I say and she looks at me and growles. "Squirrelflight,I will always like you the most." I say and she stops growling. She looks at me and whimpers. "No you don't, you like Hawkfrost better" she says and looks away, not looking at me. " I love you more than a mother loves her kits and Dustpelt and Fernclouds love combined!" I say and she turns around. then she meets my gaze. "But then why don't you listen to what i said about Hawkfrost?" She growles and turns around. "I just sat in a bramble bush and heard everything you had to say. I almost leaped out because i was going to comfort you, but i knew you wouldn't let me!" I say, almost growling."Your words hurt." I whisper and look at her. then i turn around and start to leave. "Brambleclaw, wait!" she says and i come back down. " I am sorry i never realized that you are always there at the perfect time.." She says and i go over and stand a tail lenght away. she becons with her tail for me to come closer and now i find myself sitting almost next to her. I look down at her and lay down next to her. "I honestly figured you didn't like me any more and that you had better thing to do then spend your time with me." She says and starts lightly crying into my sholder. "I will NEVER abandon you in your time of need." I says and she looks at me. She licks my sholder and whispers "I love you more than any she cat has EVER loved a tom." She says and puts her head in my belly. "I would die for you" i say, and we just sit there.


	2. Chapter 2

**ch2 in the house! Jk**

* * *

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V.  
**

When we get back to camp, I feel much better knowing that nothing can come between our love. We get back at night fall so we go to our nests. our den i in the small cave where Leafpool and Cinderpelt lived before the they found the cave. We now have induvidual dens for mates and a smaller warriors den for those without. We go to our den and step inside. We settle down in our nest. "I love you" He says and we touch noses. our tails twine toghether as he pulls me close. "I love you sooooooo much." I say and we stare into each others eyes. His Amber gaze is hipnotising and i instanly feel even more love. Then we fall asleep.

* * *

**Bramblwclaw's P.O.V.  
**

after we fall asleep, i remember how things have been in the last week. I slept in our den while she slept in the warriors den, next to Ashfur. I remember the look on his face 2 days ago, when the two of us quarrled ad she cried softly on his sholder.

**The next morning.**

When I wake up, Squirrelflight is grooming my pelt. Then i groom hers. "Squirrelflight, I love you soooo much that i never what us to be apart." I say and look into her eyes. "I love you that way, too" She says and we rub noses. " Will you do me the honor of being my mate?" I ask and she looks shocked. "I accept" She says and leans into me. I can sense the love flowing off her and onto me. After a little while, she looks at me. "How were you when i was sleeping next to Ashfur? What did you feel for me?" She asks. "When we quarrled yet again 3 days ago. He looked at me as if he was going to kill me for hurting you. I almost wanted to comfront him but i didn't. But the day after Mudclaw died, when you went with Ashfur, I wanted to go to you and tell you how much i loved you and that i didn't want any other she cat than you." I say, and she looks at me and cries a little. "I wish i had thought of that. when i saw you at the entrance to our den, waiting for me, I watched your tail and ears droope and your eyes closed, head hug low as i followed ashfur into the warriors den. Then first 3 days, I was too mad to care but then i noticed you staying at the entrance of the den, waiting for me to forgive you. I always remembered how much i cared about you, but couldn't bring myself to tell you." she says and looks away. "I don't care what happened before but only that you love me" I answered and put my tail around her. "I will always be here for you, when ever you need me." I say. and she stops crying. "what will i tell Ashfur? He is going to be sooooo mad." She says and looks out the linchen that covers the entrance to see ashfur, not looking at them, but tord the nursery. "We are lucky he can't see us because he dosen't need to know, just yet." Is all i say and look at her with a gaze of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3 HERE WE go :)**

* * *

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.  
**

"I'm going to bring him to the badger set where we were yesterday and your going to follow us. stand at the top of the tunnel but don't go down until i tell him? Okay?" she says and sneeks down the cliff to Ashfur."Okay" i whisper and stand at the endge of the den. i see them walk out of camp and then follow him out.

**_TO THE BADGER SET!_**

"Ashfur, I have to tell you something" she says and i get by the entrance tunnel. "Wat is it?" Ashfur asks and i can tell he puts his tail around her. " You are a great cat but my heart belongs to some one else." She says and i hear him jump to his feet. "Who is this cat? What?" He growles and i walk to the middle of the tunnel. "Its Brambleclaw" She says and i walk just to the end of the tunnel, but to where Ashfur can't see me. " What do you see in him? Remember how he hurt you all week. Was he there to confort you, No, I was! I think we would be great toghether." He repliese angrily."I love you." He whispers, and you can hear the hurt in his voice. "Why can't we still be friends?" She asks, looking at him. "He is a big, bossy furball! How can you, The kindest cat in the whole clan, Be in love with the most arrogaut furball in the history of thunderclan." He Hisses the part about me and sweetly talks about her. Then i step into the room, but block the exit/entrance so he can't get out. "You" Ashfur growles and looks at me. Squirrelflight padds between us and just sits there. Finally, he sits we can begin. "Ashfur, you do know Brambleclaw was just kinda standing at the tunnel, right?" She says and He sneers. "He is the cat that STOLE my love. I could care less what i call him." After Ashfur calms down from all this shock, we start up again. "Brambleclaw is my chosen mate and i am NOT going to let you too fight each other over this. now, Do you two agree to put this behind you and be friends?" She asks. "yes" Ashfur mumbles. "Yes" I say and then we walk away. Ashfur runs tord the windclan border and leaves us alone as soon as we reach the thunderclan border. "Let me know if treats you unfairly" Squirrelflight says, and we walk back to camp. she goes off to talk to Leafpool while i grab a squirrrel and take it to our den. She comes back and joins me in our den. "Leafpool slept by the lake and had a dream." she says, as we walk out of the den onto the little ledge where we can sit. " she saw two cats, with a trail of pawprints that looked like a path, walking around the lake. The two cats were us. she says that are destines are merged toghether, almost like one." She says and licks my sholder. "So this means we are ment to be toghether!" I say and she nods her head. we touch noses and twine my tail with hers. we sit there for a while and look over the hollow. I notice Sandstorm,Firestar, Leafpool, and Goldenflower talking and looking up at us.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 is hea

* * *

**Leafpool's P.O.V.**

I watch Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sitting on the ledge in front of their den. My parents and Brambleclaw's mother are sitting with me, watching them. I can tell they don't care just as long as they are together. I purr a little as I watch them talk and laugh. I can tell he is good for my sister. My father I can tell is watching to see if he has any hostile, trader or Tigerstar traits. He must REALLY not like them spending alot of time together. I almost laugh as Berrykit jumps on firestar and distracts him. Brambleclaw and my sister disappear into their den, away from prying eyes.

* * *

**Squirrelflight's P.O.V.**

"I am soooo glad Berrykit got on Firestar when he did so we can get away" Brambleclaw says and looks at me. He purrs. "Your father doesn't trust me to take care of you, dose he?" Brambleclaw says, looking at the floor. I get as close as I can to him and lick his ear. "Who cares because it is obvious that we are crazy about each other whether my father likes it or not. All that matters is love." I say and we twine our tails together. We look into each other's eyes. After a while, Brambleclaw brakes the silence. "When I look at your eyes, All my sadness and bad feelings go away and all I want to do is be with you." He says and we curl up together and get ready to sleep. "When I look at YOUR eyes, All my bad thoughts go away and my heart swells with joy!" I say and star licking his neck. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, I watch as Squirrelflight's chest rises and falls as she sleeps. I think back to last night when our parents were watching us. My mother and Squirrelflight's Mother were very happy that we found love but Her father was not a at all happy with them together. Then she wakes up and sees the worried look on my face. "Don't worry, it will all work out" She says and licks my ear. Then she looks into my eyes and I look into hers. Then all my worry goes away as the power of lobe reminds me of why I love Squirrelflight in the first. Then we pad out of the den. "You two, go hunt." Sandstorm says and we pad out of camp, side by side.

**After the hunt**

We caught 2 squirrels, a vole, and a mouse. We carry our prey back to camp. I notice Firestar, Dustpelt, and Ashfur staring at me but only Firestar also stares at his daughter. She notices and we quickly drop our prey on the pile. Then we almost run to our den but we walk. As soon as we get into the den, Squirrelflight collapses into our nest. "Why would my father look at us like that!" She sobs and I lay beside her and Comfort her, watching the entrance of the den for any intruders. Just saying, FIRESTAR, but just saying. Luckly, he didn't come. Later, Leafpool came in and was surprised as I jumped up and growled. "Sorry, I thought you were some one else." I apologize and lay back next to Squirrelflight. "How is she?" Leafpool whispers and looks at her sister. "She finally stoped crying an hour ago. She stared mumbling about how mad she was at her father that I had to hold her down. I finally got her to sleep about 30 minutes ago." I say, cuddling my mate."I am not going to leave her side until she recovers." I say, and look at her. "Well when she wakes up, give her these herbs to help shock. I may send Sandstorm here but don't worry, She wants the two of you to be together." Leafpool says and walks away. "Hey, Leafpool, Hhow is she?" A voice asks and I recognize Sorreltail's voice. "You can ask Brambleclaw" she says and walks down the path."Come in" I say, and she pads in. "How is she?" Sorreltail asks, looking at her. "I finally got her to sleep but I think she is waking up" I say. "Brambleclaw, how long has it been since I fell a sleep." She asks, her green eyes were staring over into the clearing. "Not long" I say, looking at her and smiling. She smiles back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

"I am glad you are okay. You two haven't been outside your den in 2 Days." Sorreltail says, looking at the two of us. "Ill leave you be" She says and pads out of the den. "Your sister sent herbs for shock" I say and watch her swallow them. Now she is fully awake. "Hellooooooo?" Sandstorm pops her head in and looks at us. "Sandstorm, I need your help" Squirrelflight says and shakingly standing up and I jump up to let her lean on me. "I need Firestar to see that Brambleclaw is not the cat his father was. He is the COMPLETE Opposite." She says and allows me to groom her fur. Then I lead her on the ledge. I see sandstorm doing the same with Firestar. Then I see her tail twitch to the right and lead her down to the clearing. We settle against the wall. And see Sandstorm and Firestar talking and Firestar flicks his gaze to us every once in a while. Then Squirrelflight walks a Fox length forward and watches he father. She stares at him, blankly and watches him as Sandstorm moves against the wall Firestar walks up to his daughter. "Hello" she meows coldly, staring at him with an evil glare. He jumps back in surprise. "Squirrelflight, are you sure you want BRAMBLECLAW?" He growls my name and I leap to my feet. "Firestar, If you really knew me, you would know that Brambleclaw makes me happy." She snarled and I padded up a little bit. "Squirrelflight, you are being RIDICULOUS . Brambleclaw clearly is a spitting image of his father." Firestar growled and Squirrelflight motioned for me to stand next to her. "When you were hurting me by looking at Brambleclaw and showing your disgust. He sat next to me for 2 days without food or water. Watching over me and keeping me safe. You probably never even noticed I never came out of the den" She said, Glaring at him with full on hate. Then she looks at me and her gaze softened. I watch Firestar leap back in surprise, watching us, together. Then he spoke again. "Squirrelflight, I am sorry. I haven't done the right thing a father should do." He says, but Squirrelflight doesn't look at him. "You haven't earned her forgiveness yet." Leafpool answers, walking over to her sister. We lead her up to the den and lay in our nest. "Please come to me if anything happens." Leafpool says and pads out. Squirrelflight lays her head on my belly and purrs. "I'm glad I have you" she whispers before going to sleep. I watch over her as a mother watches her kit. As I lay with her, I groom her fur until it shines. After a while Leafpool brings me some fresh kill."Eat the mouse" she says and I eat it. I never noticed how hungry I was because I put Squirrelflight over EVERYTHING. "She's awake" Leafpool says and I climb back into the nest. She purrs and looks at me and I look at her. Then love works it's magic.

**1 Week Later**

Squirrelflight has finally decided to see her father for the first time in 8 Days. Leafpool gets Sandstorm while we wait for Firestar. He is being patient. As I hear a sound outside the den, I jump to my paws and get ready in case of a fight. It is only Firestar. He looks so scared right now, I think to my self. "Come in" I say and climb back into the nest and wait as Squirrelflight wakes up. She licks my ear. Firestar coughs to get our attention. "Hhhhhh hello Squirrelflight." Her father's voice is shakes as if he is as scared as a rabbit in a fox den. "Hello Firestar" Squirrelflight meows, looking out the den instead of at her father. I gently lick her ear. "I just wanted to say that I was wrong to let the past rule my judgement. I have seen Brambleclaw is as soft as a kittypet with and around you and is as fierce as a fox if any cat tries to lay a claw on you. When I poked my head in the den to see a very protective Brambleclaw standing near the nest, I thought he was going to kill me but then he layed beside you and all ways good." Firestar says, lowering his head in shame. Then Squirrelflight looks at me and her gaze softened. "Hello Firestar" she says and looks at him. "I am gland you are finally realizing that I am old enough to find my own mate." She says and looks at her father. "Please leave US to rest. She says and snuggles into my fur. The thunderclan leader bows his head and heads out of the den.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

For two days we sleep without noticing. We wake up in the morning. Leafpool comes into the den and helps me groom her sister. Than the two she cats do his pelt. I lead my mate out of the den and onto the ledge. Leafpool goes and gets us some prey. I am weak from my lak of food, water and sleep but I feel better after he eats his share of the squirrel Leafpool brings us. I make sure Squirrelflight eats before even thinking about anything else. She hasn't eaten in a long while and is very weak. I notice Brightheart and Cloudtail with their daughter whitepaw looking at us as if we had done something wrong. When Leafpool goes to tell Firestar, she almost gets trampled by her clan leader as he pelts up to their den. "I have been so worried about you two. Leafpool wouldn't let anyone in so I thought you both were sick. But now I see that you two need lots and lots of sleep, food, water, sunshine, and friends to help you" He says and we murmur in agreement. Than Leafpool comes up and directs us too our nest. "You can visit your friends when you have had more sleep." She instructs and leaves us to sleep. Soon we are both asleep and sleep for another day. Today is the day where cats can visit. Squirrelflight is already grooming me when I wake up. When she finishes, I groom her and we climb back into our nest. Our first visitors are Dustpelt and Ferncloud with their son birchpaw. "Birchpaw, please present the rabbit." Ferncloud says and birchpaw shows up with a nice fat rabbit. "Thank you" Leafpool, who has walked in says and shows them the way out. We gobble up the rbbit and are ready for more cats. Next is Sandstorm, Goldenflower, and Firestar. "We have a surprise for you" Goldenflower meows, and points tword the entrance. We emerge to find the camp the way it has always been. The three cats stand in the middle of the clearing while we sit on our ledge. I see Sandstorm tell something to Thornclaw and the tom runs to the thorn barrier. Then there are 2 other cats in the center of the clearing. "Tawnypelt and Crowfeather" I whisper and she nods. The two cats make their way up to their den. Squirrelflight follows me and we settle in our nest. Then the cats enter. "Welcome" Squirrelflight meows and greets the two cats. "What happened to you two? Aren't you well fed? What happened?" My sister demanded, padding up to me. "We had to fight for our love but we did it and now we have recovered. If you notice, Firestar is a little wary of comming into the den, its because my protective mate hissed at him and almost jumped on him because he thought My father was an intruder." Squirrelflight meows, looking at me. Her green eyed gaze shows pure affection. "Well, Brambleclaw, How about you show me around your camp. I missed you two so much that I decided to come back to thunderclan. And so has Crowfeather." My sister says. Just then, Firestar calls a clan meeting. I lead Squirrelflight onto the ledge. Tawnypelt and Crowfeather walk down and sit a little off. I notice Thornclaw I looking at my sister. "Tawnypelt and Crowfeather have decided to join our clan and I welcome them as warriors of thunderclan. Also, Leafpool has decided that she doesn't want to be a medicine cat. Instead, Frostpaw will train as a medicine cat apprentice. This meeting is now over." Firestar says and jumps down and pads over to his den. "Wow, I didn't even know Leafpool wanted to be a warrior." Squirrelflight says and slowly gets up. I lead her to our nest. I get in first and then she climbs in and lays her head against my belly. I breath in her sweet scent. Then I hear paw steps and snarl, Teeth bared and ready to get up. Tawnypelt sticks her head in and jumps back, startled. I close my jaws and she pokes her head in."Well, that surprised me. ALOT" Tawnypelt says and Leafpool follows her in. Crowfeather comes in after them. "Why did you act like I am the enemy." Tawnypelt says. "Brambleclaw is very protective of me. He stayed with me for two whole days without food, water, or sleep." Squirrelflight says looking at pur Friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is mostly Brambleclaw's P.O.V. by the way but you probably noticed.**

* * *

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

"Wow" Crowfeather says after Squirrelflight explains my protectiveness. Then he and Leafpool pad up to our nest. Tawnypelt comes up behind them. "Do you want to know why Crowfeather joined Thunderclan and I became a warrior?" Leafpool asks us. Squirrelflight nods her head. "When the shadowclan warriors chased me and broke their necks, I was hanging over the edge. Crowfeather rescued me and admitted he had feelings for me. Then I found out I have feelings for him and now, we are mates!" Leafpool tells her story then leans on Crowfeather. I look at Squirrelflight and she looks at me. Then love works it's magic and all my worries go away and It looks like she feels like she can fun around the whole lake. The others just look at us like we are crazy. "What just happened?" Tawnypelt says, staring at us. "Well, A week after the battle with mudclaw, we made up. Then the next day, my gaze meets her and all my worries just go away" I say and Squirrelflight pipes in. "All my worries go away too." She says and leans on me. "The reason we have been so weak is..." Squirrelflight says and looks at me real quick. "My father only saw Tigerstar in Brambleclaw. When we came back from hunting one day later, Dustpelt and Ashfur stared at Brambleclaw and my father stared at both of us. We threw out kill on the pile and went into the den. For an hour, I just sat there crying, then I stopped and was ready to go tell them off but Brambleclaw stopped me. So then I fell asleep. He sat there, right beside me for 2 Days. The we made a plan for the two of them to end up talking. Then We put the plan in action. Firestar talks about how Brambleclaw is just like his father. Before he could go on I scream in his face about how after he turned some of my clan mates, one of them was my old mentor, against me and how Brambleclaw has been right beside, Protecting me. That shut him up and he just looked at us in surprise. Then he leads me up to our den. Then it takes 12 days for me to be ready to talk to my father. Sandstorm goes and tells Firestar that he can now talk to me. When he pads up the rocks, Brambleclaw jumps up and practically scares my father by snarling and looking like a fox. But then he watches as Brambleclaw closes his jaw and climbs back in the nest and gently wakes me up. Firestar has to plead but finally gets our trust back." Squirrelflight says, and I bring her in a cuddle. "Wow, I never would of thought that would be my own brother." My sister says and looks at the two of us. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "Well I knew you and Squirrelflight liked each other but I never thought you would be so protective." She says and Squirrelflight just stares blankly at her. "Brambleclaw cares ALOT about me so why shouldn't he be right beside me." Squirrelflight says and I lick her ears. Leafpool beckons to Squirrelflight and they stand in a corner. I hear Squirrelflight squeal in delight so I know it is good news. "I have an announcement to make" Squirrelflight says, getting back into the nest. "I am expecting Brambleclaw's kits" she says and I pull her right next to me. We touch noses and get up. " that is GREAT" I purr and she licks my ear. "Shouldn't we tell your family?" Tawnypelt says, and leads us put of the den. Then she goes and gets our mother while Leafpool goes and gets Her parents. We sit in the shade close to the wall. Then Tawnypelt emerges with Goldenflower next to her. Tawnypelt sits down and our mother sits between us. 2 Minutes later, Leafpool brings her parents over. "Please begin" Sandstorm says." I am expecting Brambleclaw's kits!" Squirrelflight says and Goldenflower is very excited. "Yay, kits and kin." My mother exclaims and looks at Squirrelflight. "You will make a WONDERFUL mother" she says and then turns to Sandstorm. "Of course" Sandstorm says and smiles at her daughter. Then we all look at Firestar. "Wow" Is all he says and walks away. "I'll talk to him" Sandstorm says and pads after her mate. "When are they due?" I ask. "One moon. I move into the nursery next week." She says. Goldenflower purrs and Leafpool looks at Crowfeather. Then sandstorm brings Firestar back and makes him sit down. Squirrelflight doesn't look at him. "Squirrelflight, I a..." Firestar says but She turns and walks up to the den. I follow her. I know Firestar is coming. "Stay here and listen to what she says" I whisper to him and go to my mate. "Why can't be just understand that we love each other. I mean, Leafpool had the sign so that means we are ment to be together so why does he hate us soooooo much." Squirrelflight sobs into my sholder and I lick her neck. I watch Firestar creep in. "Squirrelflight?" He whispers and looks at his crying daughter. Leafpool runs into the den with Crowfeather right behind her. "Oh my" Cinderpelt says, coming in with some herbs. "Anyone who can't help, leave. She says and Firestar walks out. With one last glance at Leafpool, Crowfeather walks out. "What happened?" Cinderpelt asks? Looking at us. "She told Firestar about her kits and he got mad." I say and comfort my mate. "Squirrelflight, Cinderpelt is here to help you" I say and she stops crying. "Here you go,eat these for shock" Cinderpelt says and gives the herbs to Squirrelflight. After she eats the herbs, Cinderpelt leaves and Leafpool goes to the entrance. "Firestar, I think you should leave." She says and I see his head go down and he pads away. I look at Squirrelflight's BEAUTIFUL Green eyes and breath in her sweet scent. Her eyes meet mine ant we stare at each other. "Squirrelflight? Brambleclaw?" A voice calls and I see Berrykit, climbing into our nest. "Berrykit, what are you doing here?" I ask him and he just looks at me." Daisy made us go back to the horseplace but I came back with Hazlekit and Mousekit." He meows and gets comfortable. Then Hazlekit and mousekit bring two mice in and give us each one. "Thank you" Squirrelflight says and allows them to climb in with us. We eat our mice and the kits tell us about the trip. "We will talk to Firestar in the morning but right now, it is time to sleep" I say and the three kits curl up between us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

The next morning, Squirrelflight leads the kits out of the den and to Firestar's den while I follow. "Firestar?" Squirrelflight says and pokes her head I . They are still asleep. "Olay kits, when I say three, I want you to go inside and jump on them." Squirrelflight says and her green eyes sparkle with mischief. "Ready, one, two, three!" She says and the kits dash into the den and we follow behind them and sit at the entrance. "What in starclan's name is going on?" Firestar says and looks at us. "Last night, they come into our den and bribe us with food" is all she says as her eyes sparkle with even more mischief. "But why are they here? Where is their mother?" Sandstorm asks and looks at the kits sitting in front of Brambleclaw as if they were angels. "Daisy made us go to the stinky barn so we ran away. This is our real home!" The kits say and look at Firestar and beg. "Alright, they can stay, but you two are now their parents." Firestar says and Squirrelflight squeals with happyness. "Come on kits" I says and lead them outside to play. Squirrelflight then leads me to the shade of a tree and we watch our new kits play. "Now you can practice being a mother" I say and lick her ear Gently. Tawnypelt, Leafpool and Crowfeather walk up and sit with us." Who's kits?" Crowfeather asks and looks at us. "You have to guess." I say and look at Tawnypelt. "You each get one guess" I say and they all think. "Dustpelt and Ferncloud?" Crowfeather says. "Sorreltail and Brackenfur" Leafpool guesses. "Mousefur and longtail?" Tawnypelt says. "None of you were close" I say. " then whoose kits!" Crowfeather says. "Ours" Squirrelflight says. "Your joking" Leafpool says, unconvinced. "Kits, Come here" I says and they come over and sit in front of us. "Who are your parents?" Tawnypelt asks and mousekit answers "Brambleclaw" and sits in front of me. "And Squirrelflight" Hazlekit says, sitting in front of Squirrelflight. "Yeah" Berrykit says and sits between both of us. "But I thought your kits haven't come yet" Tawnypelt says, confused. "Daisy, a horseplace cat took her kits here so they wouldn't get taken by twolegs. Then, she brought them back "home" but the kits don't rember anything about the barn so they snuck away and came here. Last night, they bring us each a mouse and we let them stay. Now Firestar is letting them stay but they are now our kits." Squirrelflight says as the kits go back to the clearing to play. "So now we have even more kin! Yay!" Leafpool says and licks her sisters muzzle. "All cats old enough to cat their own prey gather under high ledge for a clan meeting" Firestar says and the cats start to gather. " come here kits" I says and the kits come and sit like little angels. "We have 3 new kits. Daisys kits have come back to the clan. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are now their parents. Squirrelflight is ALSO expecting kits." Firestar says and looks at the eighth of us. "Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight" The clan cheers and the kits squeal in delight. "This meeting is over" Firestar says and the cats go out on patrols or go to sleep or training. He heads tword us. "Tawnypelt, how about you go teach the kits the hunters crouch?" I say and she follows my gaze to Firestar. "Come on, kits and lets learn the hunters crouch." My sister says and leads them away. "Its goo to see the kits are obedient" Firestar jokes as he walks up. "Squirrelflight, I am sorry for the way I reacted when you told me about the kits. I am proud to call these two litters my kin. Brambleclaw, I am sorry for everything I have done that makes you mad at me like saying you are a spitting image of your father. When you jumped up and hissed at me, I thought you were going to attack me but then when you let your fur lie back down and closed your jaws. You let me in and lay next to my daughter, I saw your gaze soften and you gently nuzzled her awake, I saw the way she looks at you. You are the right cat for my daughter." Firestar says and looks at us as I twine my tail with hers and she scoots as close as she can to me. "We forgive you." Squirrelflight says and puts her head under my chin. " I have something to say" Leafpool says, looking at Crowfeather. "What is it?" Firestar asks. "I am expecting Crowfeather's kits!" She says and Crowfeather licks her ear. "Wow, both of my daughter's are expecting kits." He says and looks at them. " I am proud to call ALL of you my family." He says and goes off to tell Sandstorm the news. " When are the due?" Squirrelflight asks her sister. "Same time as you" she says and Crowfeather leads her to their den." Hi moma" Mousekit says as his siblings followed him over. "I'm tiered" Hazelkit says. "Okay then time to sleep." Squirrelflight says and leads them to our den. We hop in the nest first and then the kits jump in and fall asleep. Soon we are all asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

**A week later**

"THE KITS ARE COMING!" A yowel rings through to the den. The kits wake up and follow me as I sprint down the path. Leafpool had hers yesterday and now today is Squirrelflight's turn. I run to the nursery and sprint past Leafpool's nest to Squirrelflight's side. "I'm here and everything is going to be okay." I say and lick her between her ears. " she looks at me as another shot of pain ripples through her body. Cinderpelt is right there and gives her herbs. Then a ripple of pain happens and a wet bundle pops out. The first kit is a she cat. I lick her fur the wrong way. There are 3 more kits. 2 she kits and 2 toms. There is a tom and a she cat that look like their mother and a tom and she cat that look like me. "Their perfect" I purr, Looking at Squirrelflight. "The ginger tom with white paws is Volekit, The dark brown tabby she cat is doekit, the ginger tabby she cat is petalkit and the brown tabby tom is Rowankit." I tell Crowfeather outside of the nursery. "Its amazing how close the sisters are with everything. I mean, kits practically the same day. They even know what the other one is feeling" Crowfeather says as we look around the camp." I see Thornclaw is getting pretty comfy with your sister" He says and I see them laying in front of the warriors den laughing. "Well its nice to have so many kits. I mean come on, Leafpool has 3 and Squirrelflight has 4 plus the 3 older ones that will be apprenticed soon." He says. "I hope we get to mentor one of them" I say and look at the kits. "Yeah, Jaykit is BLIND you know" Crowfeather says and looks at the nursery. "Wow, Doekit has already opened her eyes!" I say, poking my head into the nursery. Hollykit is jumping on lionkit, who is still asleep. "I imagine the kits will get along just fine since they are cousins. "Hey guys" A voice says behind us and I see Tawnypelt. "What was all the screeching this morning?" She asks and we look at her like she is crazy. "Follow us, to see" I say and lead her into the nursery. "AWWWWWWW" Tawnypelt purrs when she sees the kits. "Hi ya," A small voice says and a kit pops up from behind Squirrelflight. "Hi Hazelkit, where are your brot..." I stat to say but then there are 2 sets of claws on my pelt. "Ahhhh, I am dying" I say and dramatically fall to the ground and pretend to be dead. "You guys, you weren't supposed to kill him, just tackle hi..." Hazelkit starts to say but then I open my eyes and see an upside down kit. "Oh, wow i'm a mouse." She says and collapses onto the ground. "Its alright" I say, getting up and licking her ears. "Wow" Berrykit says, looking in Leafpool's nest. "What is it?" Hazelkit meows and runs over to the nest. I hear purring and see Squirrelflight looking at me. "You are such a great father." She says and I lick her ear affectionately. Then I say good bye and let her rest. Then I go to Firestar's den to tell him the good news. "Come it" He says and I walk in. "How many kits?" He says and looks at me. "4 kits, 2 toms and 2 she cats." I say and Sandstorm jumps up. " Now, who do you think would be good mentors for the older ones?" Firestar asks. " I think Crowfeather for Hazelkit, Thornclaw for mousekit, and I want Squirrelflight to choose for Berrykit." I say and we walk over to the nursery. "Hello Firestar" Squirrelflight says and pulls her kits close to her belly so they can drink. "Squirrelflight, who do you think shouldd mentor Berrykit?" Her father asks as I jump in the nest beside Squirrelflight to help with the kits. "Firestar, can Brambleclaw be my metor? Please?" He asks and sits like a little angel, making sure the get enough food. "That's up to your mother." He replies and Berrykit starts looking at her. "I agree with Berrykit that Brambleclaw should be his mentor. I can't think of anyone who is more capable to mentor him." She says and licks her son on the ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

"Brambleclaw will mentor Berrypaw" Firestar says and the apprentice touches my nose. "Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw!" The clan cheers and the meeting ends." Firestar, there is someone to talk to you" Crowfeather says and Daisy walks in. "Firestar, mt kits have been missing for two moons" Daisy says, sobbing. "Have you seen them?" She asks and starts to look hopeful. "Yes, but they have foster parents who love them very much." Firestar says. "we are going out the secret escape route, okay?" I tell him. "Okay he says and we sneek out of camp. "Now we are going to explore the territory." I say as we pad away from camp.

**After the tour**

"That is all we are going to do today. Go make your nest in the apprentice denn" I tell Berrypaw and he pads tword the apprentice den. Then I grab a squirrel and head for the nursery. "Hey Brambleclaw, Is that for Squirrelflight?" Crowfeather asks. He is carrying a vole. "Yup. Is that for Leafpool?" I ask him and he nods his head. We walk in the den and see that Hollykit is once again on Lionkit's back and is jumping up and down. "Hi Daisy" I say when I see her in the den. "Hey Brambleclaw, who's the squirrel for?" She asks. "Squirrelflight" I say and go over to her. "Hi daddy" Doekit says as I walk over to the nest. "Moma says that tomorrow we get to explore the camp!" Volekit says, padding over to stand next to his sister. " Uncle Crowfeather, can Hazelpaw play with us tomorrow?" Petalkit asks, looking at Crowfeather with big eyes. "Yeah Daddy, can she. Maybe Hollykit will stop bouncing on me and play." Lionkit says and pads over to Crowfeather. "Okay, but only until sunhigh because then I am giving her hunting practice." Crowfeather says, looking at his kits. I hear a purr behind me and see Squirrelflight standing up and stretching. "Here's your squirrel" I say and drop it o. The ground in front of her. Then I feel tiny claws on my pelt and see Rowankit on my back. "Hi" He says and sits on my back." Rowankit, Help" Hollykit yowels and I see lionkit is sitting on her. Volekit sits with his tail on his paws, watching his cousins as Hollykit tries to move. Then Rowankit jumps on Lionkit and pulls him off of Hollykit. She jumps up and the two kits pin Lionkit down. "Okay kits, time to sleep." Squirrelflight says and the 4 kits come back into the nest to form a heap of fluff. "Goodnight" whisper and lick her ear affectionately. "Goodnight" She whispers and with one last glance, I head out of the nursery and up to the den.

THE NEXT DAY

When I wake up, I walk out of the den and groom my pelt. Then I see 7 kits run our of the nursery. At first, the kits don't notice me but then they do. Rowankit runs up the path to the entrance of the den where I sit. "Hi daddy" He meows and jumps onto my back. "Whose den is this?" Petalkit asks as she climbs the rocks. "This is our den" A voice says from the rocks and Squirrelflight appears with Doekit followed by Volekit. "Wow" Volekit says and enters the den. "Hey, dad, are you up there?" I hear Hazelpaw's voice. "HAZELPAW!" The kits scream and run down the rocks. I lead Squirrelflight down the rocks slower than our excited kits. I see She has Berrypaw with her. I sit beside Squirrelflight. Then 3 minutes later, Crowfeather leads Leafpool out to us. Her kits join our kits and soon there is a bunch of kits jumping on the two apprentices. "I never knew it took so much work to be a mother!" Leafpool exclaims as she sits beside her sister. "The kits are a handful but you love them to death. You don't have 2 litters to care for, now do you" Squirrelflight says and Looks at Leafpool. Her sister stares at her and we all burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**ch11**

* * *

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

When we stop laughing, Firestar comes over with Sandstorm. "What was all that?" Sandstorm says as she settles next to Crowfeather. "Squirrelflight was looking at Leafpool and then it was so quiet that we all burst out laughing." Crowfeather says and I look at my mate. Then I feel claws on my back and see Doekit on my back. "Wow" Petalkit says as she appears on top of Squirrelflight. "Your Firestar" Rowankit says and appears in front of me. Then Squirrelflight giggles and Volekit jumps on my head. Then Petalkit jumps off of Squirrelflight and sits next to Rowankit. "Hello kits" Firestar says and Volekit jumps off my head and stands next to his Sister. Doekit hops in front of me and sits there. "Your kits are beautiful" Sandstorm says as Volekit looks at her. "Who are you?" He asks and Sandstorm chuckles. "I am your mother's mother." She says and Doekit jumps on Volekit. She pushes him over to me and sits on him. "What you do that for Doekit?" He asks. "Because you are fun to sit on" she replies and starts giggling. "Ah" I hear someone say and I see Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit have come over. Hollykit is once again bouncing on Lionkit. "Petalkit, Please pull her off me... To...Much...BOUNCING!" Lionkit exclaims and glares at his brother. Everyone laughs exept for Lionkit as Hollykit continues bouncing. "Doekit, Get of Volekit and pry your cousin off her brother." I say and watch her tail fall to the ground. She gets off and Volekit sprints over to his mother, shaking. Petalkit and Doekit pry a bouncing Hollykit off her brother and drag her over to Crowfeather. "Yes, you can" He says and the sisters sit on Hollykit. "Hey" She says when they sit on her. "Now you can get off her" Leafpool says and they hop off her. Then Hollykit chases the sisters around the clearing. "Well, I see the girls are like their mothers" Firestar says and looks at his daughters. They I feel something on my head. A tail is in front of my eyes. "Rowankit, Why are you on my head" I asks, and see the others are trying to keep straight faces like me. Then his head appears. "Because I want to watch them chase each other" He says and We all laugh. "Okay" I say and he pulls his head goes away. "We stop laughing when 2 kits are being dragged into the middle of the circle. "I have caught them!" She says and sits on them. "Help us, Lionkit HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" They scream. "Fine" He says and walk over to Hollykit and lays down. Hollykit jumps off the girls and they run to me. She starts bouncing and everyone laughs exept for Lionkit because he can't cause he could loose his breath. Then Jaykit saves his brother by running up behind them and pulling her off. Then he holds her down. Lionkit starts bouncing on her and we all laugh harder. Cinderkit, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Molekit, Sorreltails kits come over to watch. Then they laugh with us. Hollykit then uses all her strenth to push her brother off her. she runs behind Petalkit and Doekit. When they part for Lionkit to attack, She runs to her father and sits on his head. "Hey, thats my thing, Bouncing is your thing!" Rowankit says and glares at Hollykit. she jumps off and sprints over to her mother. "Okay, Now time for the introdctions." Leafpool says and her kits sit in front of her and Crowfeather. Doekit goes over to Volekit and gently leads him out. Rowankit sits on my head, still while Petalkit sits in front of me. "Okay, Leafpool, you go first" Firestar says. "This is Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit" she says and points to each one with her tail. "OKay, Now Squirrelflight" sandstorm says and looks at her daughter. "This is Volekit and Doekit." She says and looks at me. "This is Petalkit and the kit sitting on my head is Rowankit." I say and Rowankit hops off my head. "Wow, Seven kits, Thats alot." Firestar says and looks at each kit. "Hey guys, I think some apprentices are getting restless 'cause they just left.


End file.
